Kevin Jameson
NAME: Kevin Jameson AGE: 17 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Straight OCCUPATION: Student LOOKS: Kevin is a tall guy (6 foot 5) who is in great shape (muscled, weighs about 162 pounds). He has shoulder-length brown hair and puppy eyes but mostly covers them by big dark sunglasses. He has big feet, big hands, claims to have a big set of package as well and often wears flashy t-shirts with nice jeans. He has a certain smirk that is both charming and extremely creepy. PERSONALITY: When you meet Kevin, you immediately think of him as either a hilarious jokester or as a pathetic, goofy a**hole who is just annoying the hell out of you. That's because of his sense of humour, he for example likes to act like he's gay, he uses sarcasm a lot and his sense of humour is a mixture between cynic, sarcastic, rude, self-destructive and a little bit perverted as well. Just a few people realize that this is his way to express his disapproval to the subjects and that it's his way to cover up that he's actually a bit insecure about himself and uses it as defence meganism, he thinks if he insults himself and jokes about his weaknesses, it will hurt less if someone does insult him straight in the face. LIKES: Rapping, listening to music, collecting music, cracking jokes, pissing off annoying jocks, checking out hot girls, reading, writing. DISLIKES: How his parents are pushing and trying to shape him into a decent and well-mannered boy. He also secretly feels bad if he hurts someone he likes with all his odd jokes. STRENGTHS: Extensive knowledge of music, great control of his breath because of the rapping and singing, well shaped and good runner because he's so hyperactive, strong. WEAKNESSES: Annoying as hell to most people, can hardly shut up and it takes him long to realize it when he needs to be serious, just bounces over people carelessly, most people don't take him seriously. FEARS: Blood, death, injury, going insane, the girl he likes turning him down, sharp objects, electrocution, drowning, open fire, guns. RELATIONSHIPS: Friends with the party animals and has some sort of feeling for all the girls in his group. FAMILY: Rich and ‘sophisticated’ parents, older brother Kyle (23), older sister Melinda (17, deceased), younger sister Samantha (16). His mother was just a teen when she got Melinda, that’s why the wide age range between all four kids. BIO: He grew up to rich parents who earned their reputation and money in breeding Arabian horses. Since a few years, his mother has become the housekeeper of the sorority where this takes place. He has always had the material things he wanted and his parents always tried to make him as sophisticated as his older brother Kyle and sis Melinda, who are both studying in a high university. This was a bad move, it caused Kevin to turn against his parents and become the exact opposite of what they wanted him to be, he often fights with them. His younger sister Samantha however he can get along with perfectly, she sees him as the ideal big brother because he takes her as she is and doesn't try to force her to be someone else. He's been into training at the gym and jogging since age 13 and is in perfect shape. He also is the rapper and singer in a band project which is mostly messing around with the instruments together with his friends. He however really wants to make some serious business out of it but is afraid it's not gonna happen... When his sister went missing and was found dead together with her full class, he became almost alcoholic, not wanting to feel so hurt by the loss of his sister. OTHER: He’ll bring a lot of humor, a character that has a personality of his own and who can cause some awkward fights between him and some other characters. Mixture of Jake and Jamie's style; acts with Jake's impulsiveness, but takes a few seconds to consider what's happening and weigh his odds of winning. Seems very goofy.